


Хвостик

by Belkasveta



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkasveta/pseuds/Belkasveta
Summary: К чему приводят споры и чрезмерная уверенность в себе
Kudos: 1





	Хвостик

— Ну, ладно-ладно, — примирительно поднял руки вверх Вэнь Сюй, — Тогда… поспорим?

— Да, поспорим, — нетерпеливо кивнул головой Чао. Он был уверен в себе, считал, что прав здесь только он. А ещё он считал, что у его брата нет никаких шансов: во-первых, всего давалось три дня, а во-вторых, где найдёшь столько девушек? Здесь и просто людей обоих полов не так уж много. Собрать за три дня платки пятнадцати девушек? Три ха-ха четыре раза!

Чжулю только прикрыл глаза и вздохнул — Второй Молодой господин Вэнь и так, сам по себе, был упрямым, но когда он настаивал на своём, становился упрямее осла и барана.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сюй, — Если выиграешь ты, то яяя…

— Я выиграю, — Чао даже пропустил ''если», настолько был уверен, — И ты вымоешь все полы в Знойном Дворце! Са-мо-сто-я-тель-но! Без чьей-либо помощи!

Пока он говорил, улыбался так, будто уже представлял, как Наследник Цишань Вэнь ползает на карачках с тряпкой в руках, а все адепты будут себя щипать, спрашивая, спят ли они.

— Ладно, — весело кивнул Сюй. Если бы Чао присмотрелся, то заметил бы хитринки, которые так и плясали в глазах его старшего брата, — Но если ты проиграешь… то должен будешь ходить с этим три дня!

На этих словах он жестом фокусника достал лисий хвост.

Чао мельком посмотрел на хвост и только фыркнул. Прицепить к одежде лисий хвост и ходить с ним три дня всё же лучше, чем драить полы, как слуга.

— Да без проблем! — и отвернулся, гордо задрав подбородок вверх.

Чжулю задержал внимание на хвосте в руках Первого Молодого господина Вэнь и поперхнулся. Это же… Это!..

***

— Чего застыл? — ржал Вэнь Сюй, — Ты проиграл! Видишь эти платки? Их пятнадцать! Как и договаривались. И ты видел, что я их получил от девушек. Притом симпатичных. Не верил? А вот тебе! Теперь выполняй условия!

Чао стоял и смотрел. Ему очень захотелось заплакать. Почему он не посмотрел нормально?! Тогда можно было бы отказаться! А теперь что?..

Вэнь Чао развернулся и посмотрел на Чжулю, ожидая его поддержки. Но бесполезно. Мужчина, похоже, ушёл в астрал.

Вэнь Сюй самым бессовестным образом ржал над младшим братом.

Чао молча посмотрел на него. Когда хотел унизить брата, но в итоге унизили его…

Вздох. Ладно.

Чао забрал хвост, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы руки не дрожали.

Сюй испытующе поднял бровь.

— С сегодняшнего дня?

— Нет. С завтрашнего! Сегодня уже полдня прошло, — пригвоздил Сюй.

Мда… Не получилось…

— Ладно, — Чао поджал губы, прикидывая, сколько неудобств принесёт этот… эм… предмет во время Лагеря Перевоспитания. Да уж, приятного мало.

Вздох. И что теперь делать?..

***

Проснулся Вэнь Чао от стука в дверь.

— Молодой господин Вэнь, уже утро, — раздался из-за двери голос Вэнь Чжулю.

Проклиная всех и вся, а особенно утро за то, что оно есть, и адептов других Орденов за то, что они появились на свет и ждут, пока он придёт, Чао поднялся с кровати.

Свесив ноги с кровати и сдув упавшую на лицо прядь волос, Чао подумал, что он определённо не выспался. Всё думал об этом дурацком споре с Вэнь Сюем.

Завершив утренние ритуалы чисто на автомате, он уставился на злополучный хвост.

Так.

Ну, он не слишком длинный, а потому его не будет видно под одеждами. Наверное, впервые за свою жизнь Чао порадовался, что нужно надевать столько одежды.

«Может, просто закрепить среди нижних одежд?»

Мысль, казавшаяся спасительной, растаяла, когда в коридоре раздался голос Сюя. Что он там забыл, он же должен был уехать??!

— Ну, что? Как тебе? Удобно? — было слышно, как он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы расхохотаться на весь Лагерь.

— Ой, отвали! — огрызнулся в ответ Чао.

Проблема в другом. Позвать Чжулю, что ли?

Хотя нет! Нет! Он умрёт от стыда!

Чжулю-то поможет, но тогда Чао выйдет обучать адептов не скоро, и не факт, что сможет дойти на своих двух…

Придётся всё делать самому.

Так. Как там делал Чжулю… Масло!

Чао кинулся к столику возле кровати и достал бутылочку. Есть!

Теперь… Надо растянуть себя, потому что просто так эта пробка не войдёт. Тут Чао понял, что раньше сам этого не делал. Только принимал то, что давал ему Чжулю. Но теперь другая ситуация.

Стянув штаны, он обмакнул палец в масле и осторожно ввёл. Непривычно. И неудобно! Чао прогнулся, потому что рука стала неметь от неудобного положения. Так лучше. Затем ввёл второй палец, помассировал туго сжатые стеночки и развёл пальцы на манер ножниц, чтобы быстрее было. Он немного повернул пальцы и едва не подскочил на месте. Ох? Это так Чжулю его изводил?

— Молодой господин Вэнь, с вами всё хорошо? — подал голос из-за двери Чжулю. Наверняка он слышал, как потяжелело дыхание Чао, и догадался, чем он занимается. Чао покраснел. Точнее, его лицо никогда не краснело. Краснели плечи и шея. Чжулю находил это забавным. Кстати, именно от него Чао и узнал, что может, оказывается, тоже краснеть.

— Да, — прокашлявшись, ответил Чао. Вытащив пальцы, он взял хвост, смочил пробку в масле и приставил ко входу.

Зря он поторопился. Но времени не было, а дольше позориться Чао не хотел, поэтому по максимуму расслабился и приложил силу. Пробка туго, но вошла.

— Ох ё! — от неожиданности воскликнул парень.

Чжулю, даже если что-то и понял, никак это не прокомментировал.

Начав одеваться, Чао понял, что нижняя одежда очень мешается, поэтому быстро сделал дырку для хвоста. А после того, как он накинул верхние клановые одежды он понял, что хотя хвост не длинный и не выглядывает из-под подола, он таки немного виден, если посмотреть на место, откуда он торчит. Ну, никто же на его задницу не будет пялиться, верно?

В итоге Чао вышел, сложив руки за спиной и задрав нос. Ничего необычно в его позе не было, но рукава действительно спасали положение — задницу не видно.

Выдавив из себя приветствие Чжулю и пытаясь не пересекаться с ним взглядом, Чао поднял ногу, чтобы переступить порог и понял, что ходить ему надо будет предельно осторожно и не быстро, если он не хочет опозориться при всех.

Сказав адептам, которых он бы предпочёл не видеть ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, пару ласковых, Чао устремился к своему месту, чтобы присесть.

Сидеть пришлось тоже очень аккуратно, чтобы случайно не задеть и не надавить на пробку, которая довольно чувствительно задевала комок нервов, отчего Второго Молодого господина Вэнь прошибало молнией.

Только не это!

К нему пришла Ван Линцзяо… Чао не дал пинка назойливой девушке только чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, хотя он уже прокололся перед Сюем. Хорошо ещё, что отец ничего не знает. Возможно не знает. Кхм.

Ладно. Пусть сидит. Главное, чтобы не лезла.

Но и тут промах. Линцзяо в попытке соблазнить Чао (и почему она ещё не поняла, что Чао уже для неё потерян окончательно и бесповоротно?), специально надавила ему на бедро.

Как же хорошо, что адепты уткнулись в книги, а Линцзяо не заметила выражение, которое промелькнуло на лице Чао! Правда, Чжулю заметил. Заметил эту смесь какого-то отчаяния и вожделения. Чао кинул жалобный взгляд на любовника. Тот только приподнял бровь, делая вид, что ничего не понимает.

— …

Осталось немного. Надо терпеть.

Выполз Чао со своего места уже после того, как все адепты разошлись.

***

Под конец дня Чао уже не мог ходить. Чжулю, осмотревшись на наличие ненужных свидетелей, поднял его на руки и отнёс в покои.

— Чжулю, я так больше не могу! Это ужасно!

Чжулю только хмыкает и бросает Второго Молодого господина Вэнь на кровать, отчего тот вскрикивает.

Медленно избавляя Чао от одежды, будто разворачивая подарок, Чжулю оставляет поцелуи на открывшихся участках кожи.

Как только последняя вещь была снята, Чао перевернулся на живот и встал на колени.

— Чжулю!

Мужчина потрогал руками хвост, вызвав сладкие стоны, затем приблизился к основанию хвоста.

Да, Чао действительно поторопился, поэтому дырочка покраснела и воспалилась. Чжулю подул на нежную кожицу, из-за чего Чао всхлипнул и подался назад. Чжулю аккуратно вытащил пробку, и Чао облегчённо выдохнул, а затем резко вставил обратно.

— Ах!

Поигравшись ещё немного с хвостом, Чжулю вошёл в едва не плачущего от возбуждения Чао. Он наращивает темп, пока Чао не задрожал от наслаждения и не сжался, утаскивая его за собой.

***

На следующее утро пробка вошла легко и не натирала. А лисий хвостик стал одной из любимых игрушек Чжулю.

Сюй был очень удивлён, когда при встрече Чао не покрыл его трёхэтажным матом и не закопал заживо. Но по довольному лицу Чжулю он всё понял.


End file.
